


Dreaming While Awake

by ahhmazingbella



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Weather, Long-Distance Friendship, Slow Burn, Travel, Twitch Streamers - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhmazingbella/pseuds/ahhmazingbella
Summary: Bella gets a notification on her phone that will change her life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream I had, which is where I got the story name from. I can’t seem to get the dream out of my head, which is one of the many reasons I wrote this short story. This dream felt so real and so special to me. This dream had a sort of innocence to it. Anyway, here is my story of a crush that will never turn into reality.

**Chapter 1: Chat**

I don’t remember how I got there. It was almost as if I just appeared there. I was there, he was there. Just the two of us, in a big empty room. We sat in silence. We just looked at each other. He smiled, and I smiled back. I blushed and quickly looked away. He let out a sigh. 

“Why can’t you just make eye contact with me?” he said in a soft huff.

It’s hard to make eye contact with him when I just immediately blush and quickly look away. Something about him made me feel warm inside, and I can’t explain it. His eye contact gave me butterflies. 

“You don’t understand the amount of butterflies you give me Tubbo.” I said with a grit in my teeth.

“I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize.”

Guess it’s a good thing that this is all in my head, all I would do is upset him. 

**-**

I turned on my PC and booted up twitch, ready to stream. I had hit my follow goal and promised a quick minecraft stream. I began to boot up minecraft when I got a message from my sister. 

_Hey Bee, check your twitter._

This was odd. I decide to check my twitter, only because she is never on there. So whatever is going on must be important. 

She only tweeted about how she got partnered on Twitch.

I responded to her text, _Congrats! I know how hard you’ve been working. You deserve this!_

Part of me filled up with jealous rage, but the other part was incredibly proud. 

Lily is my best friend, and she deserves this more than anyone I know. She has worked hard these past six months. 

I’ve only been streaming for over a year with my loyal 500 followers. 

If only I knew that was going to change very soon. 

**-**

Minecraft was done booting up, so now I was ready to stream. I hit the start stream button and watched as people trickled into the chat little by little. I watched _hellos_ and _PogChamps_ fly across my screen. 

_Stream starting soon_ sat on my screen as I was loading into my minecraft world. 

The world was now fully loaded and running. I switched to my screen share and face cam. 

“Hello! It’s been awhile since we’ve done a minecraft stream. Actually it’s been awhile since I’ve streamed at all. I’m so sorry, I was working out some bugs with my computer. But don’t worry, everything is worked out now and I will go back to my normal streaming schedule. The daily streams are back baby!”

I watched the chat get excited that I was back to streaming daily again. But one message caught my eye right away. 

Tubbo: _That’s awesome!_

My heart skipped a beat. Little did Tubbo know that I was a big fan. (I’ve been tier 3 subbed to him for almost a year now). He is my comfort streamer. 

I wasn’t the only one freaking out, my entire chat was too. 

_Tubbo!?_

_Tubbo is here?_

_Hi Tubbo!_

But the next thing that happened made my jaw almost fall to the floor. 

_Tubbo gifted 5 tier 1 subs to the community_

I was flabbergasted. 

“Uh… uh… Tubbo thank you for the 5 gifted! I appreciate it!” 

Tubbo: _No problem. Keep up the great streams!_

Am I dreaming? I pinch myself to see if I am. 

Nope, this is happening. This is real.

I continue my stream as if nothing crazy had happened. 

But then I get a notification on my phone that startles me.

_TubboLive followed you back on Twitter_


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a new friend that she never expected to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 baby! This is another quick, short chapter.

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

_ TubboLive followed you back on Twitter _

My jaw literally dropped. I was flabbergasted. I’m so glad that I was done streaming because what happened next is quite embarrassing.

I leaped out of my chair and jumped around. I did my little dancy dance.

“HE FOLLOWED ME BACK ON TWITTER!” I scream. 

I quickly call my sister to brag. 

“Hey Lily guess what”

“What”

“You know Tubbo?”

“Of course I know Tubbo, who doesn’t”

“Well um… HE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER!” 

“Wait. What? You’re joking right?”

“Nope.” I say with a big grin on my face.

“I don’t believe you. Send a screenshot.” 

I send her a screenshot of the notification.

“Wow, you weren’t joking.”

“Of course I’m not joking. But this is so hard to believe.”

“This is so random.” Lily says.

“Well… it’s not that random. He gifted me 5 subs today while I was streaming.”

“Congrats!” Lily says, but I can hear the jealousy in her voice.

“Is there a way you could get him to follow me back on Twitter?” Lily says.

“You’re crazy” 

We both laugh and then it resolves to dead silence. 

**-**

I open Twitter on my phone to see what people are up to, and what is trending. But then I noticed something. I have received a DM.

I check the DM to see who it is from. I couldn’t believe who the DM was from.

_ -Hi!  _

Tubbo DMed me. This was strange to me because I am such a small streamer with an even smaller Twitter following. Why was he DMing me? 

_ Hi?  _ I respond.

_ -Oh sorry for the random DM. I was just wondering what you are up to.  _

He is wondering what I am up to? But why? Why is all this happening? The random gifted subs, following me on Twitter, DMing me, why? 

_ Oh. I am scrolling through Twitter, and checking up on what’s trending. What are you up to? _

It felt unreal talking to him like this. Yes it is small talk, and only a couple messages, but it still felt unreal. 

_ -I’m making a ham sandwich :)  _

_ Nice. I hope you enjoy your ham sandwich :)  _

_ -Thank you :)  _

_ So um… I hope this isn’t rude, but why did you follow me?  _

_ -I just enjoy your content and personality, that’s all :)  _

_ Oh, thanks :) _

I’m so glad he can’t see me blushing. I look like a firetruck. 

_ -So um, I have a question… _

_ Yeah? _

_ -I was wondering if you ever like to play some minecraft together? If you say no, I understand. You don’t really know me, so saying no would make sense.  _

He wants to play minecraft with me?

_ I would actually love to play minecraft with you. But I’m pretty bad at it. _

I hope I didn’t come off as clingy. I just wanna make a good impression. 

_ -I’m sure you are not as bad as you say you are. _

_ Oh trust me, I am. Look at any clip of me playing, and you will see that I am horrible. _

_ -I’ve seen you play, you aren’t bad.  _

_ Thanks. But no. I am so bad. _

_ -But you’re not :) _

Something about that smiley face made my face feel all warm. I know that sounds stupid, and probably because it is. 

_ Okay. Fine, I’m not bad at minecraft  _

_ -Finally. I thought that was gonna go on forever.  _

_ Haha, me too. I am so stubborn.  _

_ -Yeah. All of my friends are stubborn, so that makes sense. _

_ We’re friends? _

_ \- Yeah I would say so.  _

_ Friends? _

_ Yeah, we are friends.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! The next chapter is one of my personal favorites out of the 10, so be prepared (it's a banger :D)


	3. The Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella streams Minecraft with Tubbo, TommyInnit, and Ranboo. She finds out some things that shock her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the last two, due to the fact, there is more dialogue throughout. I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 3: The Stream**

So Tubbo and I have been DMing each other back and forth quite a lot the past couple days. I asked for streaming advice and he fired away with tons of advice. That advice led to him asking me a question that would change my life.

_ -Hey! I’m thinking of doing a simple minecraft stream today. I was wondering if you’d wanna join?  _

_ Yeah totally. Mind if I stream as well? _

_ -I don’t mind :)  _

_ Awesome. Will anyone else be joining us? _

_ -Maybe Tommy and Ranboo, but I am not sure what they have planned for today.  _

_ Oh okay, sounds good.  _

_ -Lemme send you the link to join our discord. _

_ Okay. _

He sends me the link to a discord with him, Tommy, and Ranboo. Tommy immediately sends a message to everyone.

_ Who is this Bella person?  _

Tubbo sends me a private message… 

_ Sorry about Tommy. He gets a little too excited about women.  _

_ Oh it’s fine, I would get excited about me too haha,  _ I replied

_ I’m gonna hop in the call with Tommy and Ranboo, hop in when you are ready :)  _

_ Oh just letting you know, Tommy and Ranboo are already live. I’m going live right now. _

  
  


I sigh. Tommy makes me nervous for some unknown reason. Ranboo is fine, but Tommy makes me nervous. I hit the start stream button, then I hop in the call.

“Uh, hello?” I say. 

My chat seemed confused. 

_ Another minecraft stream? That’s poggers I guess. _

“Hi!” Tubbo exclaims. 

“A woman?! Oh my god, a woman! Who are you woman?” Tommy says to me. 

“Uh-”

“Tommy, shut up. This is Bella, a new friend I made. She is a smaller streamer who I think has potential to make it big.” Tubbo says to Tommy.

“Jeez Tommy, treat her with a little respect.” Ranboo says.

“Um, thanks.”

My chat was going crazy. 

_ Wow Bella has made it big!  _

_ Tubbo, Tommy, and Ranboo, this is pog!  _

_ The child is disrespectful.  _

“Oh! I’m Ranboo, nice to meet you Bella.” 

I could hear the smile in his voice. Ranboo seems nice. 

“You guys can call me Bee, Bella just seems weird, I don’t know why.” I say with my head in my hands.

_ She’s nervous _

_ I’ve never seen Bella nervous _

_ AHHmazingBella, more like AHHmazingNervous  _

Chat is right. I am nervous. 

“Oh I’m sorry Bee.” Ranboo says.

“Okay then woman!” Tommy adds.

“Tommy!” Tubbo exclaims 

“Sorry Bee…” Tommy apologizes 

“You’re fine, I suppose” I say in an annoying tone.

“Cleary I’m not, HAHA.” 

“Hold on, I’m gonna deafen for a second.”

“Okay”

“Okay”

“K”

“Hey Chat! Today if you couldn’t tell, I’ll be playing minecraft with Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo. New people, old game. Anyway, um, let’s get started? Oh, I don’t know. You guys have already pointed out that I am nervous, and DING! DING! DING! You are right. I am incredibly nervous. Also Tommy is a bit of a jerk. Anyway, minecraft time!”

I undeafen, and the first thing I hear makes me want to scream. 

“Ahh… the woman is still on deafen, HAHA lol.” 

“I’m not on deafen anymore, and I have a name Tommy.” 

“HAHA, the woman is angry.” 

I leave the call, and look dead into my webcam.

“Tommy is really starting to piss me off.” 

Tubbo privately messages me. 

_ Please come back :( Ranboo and I told him to stop _

_ He better :/  _ I reply.

I rejoin the call and Tommy apologizes. We all stream for about an hour or two then Tommy decides that he is too tired to continue streaming.

“Aww… is it your bedtime? Baby boy needs a nap.” I say in a joking manner.

“Stop it.”

I bite back, “You honestly deserve it after being so rude to me at the beginning of my stream.” 

“She's not wrong.” Ranboo says.

Tubbo and I laugh. 

“Anyway bye!” I say. You can hear the annoyance in my voice.

“Bye.”

“Bye!”

“Bye Tommy.” 

I stream for another 15 minutes and decide to end because I am hungry. I still needed to eat lunch. 

“Okay guys, I think I am gonna call it quits. I’m hungry. This was fun. Thanks for inviting me Tubbo!”

“Anytime. Let’s do it again, yeah?” he responds.

“Yeah. Uh, nice meeting your Ranboo!”

“Nice meeting you too, Bee! Bye!” Ranboo replies.

“Bye!” Tubbo says excitedly. 

“Bye guys!”

I leave the call and then say goodbye to chat. I end the stream and then open Tubbo’s stream in another tab. 

I leave Tubbo’s stream going as I make myself a hot pocket. As I put the hot pocket into my microwave I hear something that catches my attention right away. 

“What do you guys think of Bella? She’s cool right? I once was a small streamer too, and I know how it feels. I just think Bella can go super far. She’s pretty funny.”

His chat is going crazy.

_ Did he just call her pretty? _

_ I think he’s got a crush _

_ Tubbo’s got a crush on Bella _

_ He totally likes her. _

Tubbo immediately noticed what chat was saying. 

“Just because she is a girl doesn’t mean I like her. But if I did, would that really be such a problem. She’s great, but we are just friends, okay chat?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3! I hope you are ready for chapter 4!


	4. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Bella call on discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 baby! I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 4: Discord**

I woke up to a message on discord from Tubbo this morning.

_ Hey Bee, wanna call sometime?  _

This was odd to me because we normally just message back and forth. But I guess it would be nice to actually talk to him.

_ Yeah, sure.  _

He messaged back almost immediately 

_ Are you busy right now? _

Wow, he either really wants to talk to me or he has something really important to tell me.

_ Yes, actually. I just woke up. I need to eat breakfast and take a shower. _

This is true. My stomach feels like a pit. I am so hungry. 

_ Oh, okay. It’s nothing important, hope I didn’t worry you. I just want to talk to you :) _

_ It’s been awhile. _

_ Tubbo, are you okay? We talked to each other last night.  _

_ -Yeah. I am fine. I just wanna hear your voice. _

Suddenly I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t think. All I could do is just stare at that message. 

**_I just wanna hear your voice._ **

I shook my head, and immediately responded like it totally didn’t throw me off.

_ Okay, weirdo XD  _

_ -What!? I just like to hear your sweet voice. It brightens my day.  _

_ You are such a weirdo Tubbo.  _

_ -Yeah, sorry about that Bee. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. _

_ You didn’t, you just caught me off guard. It is too early for conversation. I kinda want to go back to bed, but I have stuff to do. _

_ -Oh sorry. I’ll let you go to your stuff. Enjoy your day Bee.  _

_ Thanks Tubbo :) _

_ -Call me Toby, close friends call me that _

_ Alrighty then, Toby.  _

**_-_ **

  
  


I pour myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch, then pour some cold almond milk over top it. I quickly scarf it down because I just want to take my shower already. I’m covered in sweat from head to toe. Who knew being a streamer is such a hard job? Plus the Arizona heat just makes me sweat regardless. I’m really looking forward to a nice cold shower. I can already feel the cold beads of water trickling down my bare back. 

I put my dirty bowl in the dishwasher, then I make my way to the bathroom. I grab a towel and hang it up so I can dry myself off later. I hop in the shower, and turn on the water. 

“AHHH! Oh my god, that is so COLD!” 

But once I stand in the cold water for a minute or two, I get used to it. 

The cold water felt refreshing. I felt nice to wash off all the sweat from the day before. But as I’m showering, I can’t help but think of what Tubbo said. 

**_I just wanna hear your voice_ **

**_I like to hear your sweet voice_ **

Does he know how those messages make me feel? Did he intend for it to sound so flirtatious? Maybe he did, but most likely he didn’t. 

Ugh. I hope this shower washes away these ridiculous feelings and thoughts. Tubbo is just a friend. But maybe part of me wants more. And that part of me needs to get washed down the drain with my soap. This part of me needs to disappear. 

I hop out of the shower and quickly wrap myself in my towel. I dry off real quick, and then blow dry my hair. As I blow dry my hair, my mind starts to wander off. Somehow I started to think about Tubbo again. 

_ I wonder if he would give good hugs? He seems like he would give good hugs.  _

_ I wonder if he thinks about me like the way I think about him? _

_ I wonder if he dreams about me too.  _

But then I quickly realize what I am thinking about. 

_ Oh my god. I have problems.  _

**-**

About an hour has passed since I took a shower. I’ve been busy doing chores and catching up on school work. I’m proud of myself because I was able to get quite a lot done within the past hour. I got all my school work done, and I did several loads of laundry. I’m exhausted, I need a nap. I think I am gonna lay down for a little while. Not too long… 

**-**

“Tubbo? What are you doing here? Actually um, how are you here?”

“I just wanted to see you Bee. It’s been awhile.” 

He looks at me, and then smiles.

“Um, well, it’s nice to see you. Um where are we?”

“I’m not sure, I thought maybe you could tell me.”

I can’t think of what to say, I can only look at him. Everything about him is perfect. He is perfect. His smile makes my heart feel warm.

“I-I… I think we are in your head Bee. Why is it so empty?”

“Um, ouch. You calling me an airhead Tubbo?”

“No! Not at all! Sorry if I came off that way. I was just wondering why there is nothing here. It’s almost like we are in a void.”

“You would be right. My mind is like a big void. Nothingness makes me feel safe.”

“Then why am I here?”

He looked so puzzled. 

“Because you make me feel safe too.”

“I-I, I do?”

“Yeah.”

We both blush.

“It’s so quiet here.”

He’s right. It is quiet. The only thing I can hear is him breathing. He sounded so real. 

“Yeah, my mind is pretty quiet. I like it that way.”

“It’s peaceful.” he says quietly.

“I’m tired. I want to sit.” 

I sit down. But when I look up I see Tubbo is walking over towards me. 

“Can I sit next to you?”

He looks nervous.

“Dude, of course. You don’t even need to ask.” 

He sighs in relief, then sits right next to me.

“You know, I’m really glad I met you Bee.”

“I’m glad I met you too.”

He lays his head on my shoulder, but then I immediately wake up.

**-**

What an interesting dream. I sit up from the couch and crack my aching back. I get up and notice that I slept for about an hour.

_ Oh my god. I said a short nap, what the heck. _

I go to the bathroom and brush through my hair quickly. I exit the bathroom and check my phone to see if anyone has messaged me. I have a handful of twitter notifications and one message. The message is from Tubbo.

_ Hey, lemme know when you are done with your stuff. I just wanna talk :)  _

Tommy is right, Tubbo is clingy. But I enjoy talking to him, so I decide to text him back. 

_ Hey, I’m done with my stuff. What’s up? _

_ Bee, can you call?  _

He was really serious earlier, he really does wanna call.

_ Yeah, I can call :) _

“H-hello?” 

“Hi Tubbo!”

“Like I said Bee, call me Toby. It’s what friends call me.”

“That just doesn’t feel right to me.”

“It’s fine. Call me whatever you are comfortable with.”

I could hear the smile in his voice, if only I could see it.

“So um, what are you up to Tubbo?” 

“Just talking to you and laying down in bed. My back is killing me.”

“Maybe you should consider fixing your posture, heheh.”

“You’re kidding Bee, I’ve got perfect posture.”

“I can hear your back laughing at these lies.”

I can just imagine his face right now, he’s probably annoyed.

“Okay, fine, whatever. What are you doing Bee?”

“I just got up from a nap a bit ago. I need to eat lunch, but I don’t know what to eat.”

“Lemme help.” 

He sounds excited. 

“What do you got to eat?” 

“Um, lemme see… I got mac n cheese, hot pockets, pizza, hamburgers, turkey slices and ham slices for sandwiches-”

“Lemme stop you there Bee. I know what you should have for lunch”

“Fire away, tell me.”

“A ham sandwich.”

Of course he would pick that.

“What is with you and ham sandwiches?”

I laugh.

“What they are good! Okay, okay, to make a proper ham sandwich you need cheese, lettuce, ham, and tomato.” 

I snicker at the way he says tomato.

“Heheh tomAHto” 

“What!?” he says.

“Heheh sorry, I just like your accent.” 

“Oh, thanks?” 

He sounds so confused. We both let out a laugh. I finish making my sandwich as he leads me through the steps to make it properly.

“Hey, this was fun but I told Ranboo I that I would hop on his stream. I hope you understand…”

“Yeah, I understand. Plus I need to stream sometime today. I told Lily I would hop on her chess stream.” 

“Understandable. We both got things to do now. But um… I have a question?”

“Fire away”

“Do you have an iPhone?”

“Uh… yeah, why?”

He sends me a message in discord. It looks like a phone number. 

“That’s my number, facetime me sometime, k?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 4!


	5. FaceTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Bella FaceTime each other whilst developing possible new feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 baby! This is a juicy chapter so prepare yourself :D I hope you like it!

Chapter 5: FaceTime

I stare at my phone screen.

Facetime me sometime

Sweat drips down my forehead, and I can feel my tank top sticking to my sweaty back. It almost feels like it is glued to me. 

Why do Arizona summers have to be so hot?

All I want to do is go dip my toes in a cold pool. Too bad I live in the middle of nowhere. Maybe a cold shower will help.

“AHHH! SO COLD” 

I stand in the water for a while, letting my mind wander.

I want to hear your voice

So what if I had a crush on her, would that really be such a problem?

I think of his laugh. 

I love his laugh.

Why does he gotta be so perfect?

As I’m in mid thought a hear a buzzing coming from my phone

Incoming FaceTime from Toby… 

I decline it since I am mid-shower.

Sorry I’m taking a shower, I’ll call you back later.

Okay sounds good :)

I love the smiley faces he sends, but I’ll never tell him that. 

I quickly finish up my shower. I don’t even bother to dry my hair. I’m actually really excited to facetime him.

-

I call him back, and he picks up immediately.

“Hi!” 

He greets me with a big grin.

“Hi.” 

I quickly move the camera away from my face, because I realize how red it is.

“Wait, no! I wanna see your pretty face. Bring it back now!”

He looked upset, but in a joking way. 

But this only made my face a deeper shade of red. 

“Please…”

I return the camera to my face, but only the top of my forehead.

“Bee, don’t you understand that I want to see you smile. If you aren’t gonna show your face, we might as well just call.”

I lower my camera to show my entire face.

“I look like a tomato.” I say all embarrassed.

“Don’t you mean tomAHto”

This makes me giggle.  
“I like your laugh.” He says.

What is up with him today? Why is he being so flirtatious? I think to myself.

“Thanks, heheh. Um, so why the random facetime earlier?” I ask.

“Oh no reason, I just like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you too.”

We sit in silence for a bit. We just look at each other. He smiles. I smile. It looks like his mind starts to wander, so I try to make conversation.

“Toby?”

“Oh yeah, sorry I just got distracted.”

“You’re fine. So um… what’s your favorite color?” 

The answer he gives me totally throws me off.

“Your eyes are my favorite color.”

This turns my face into a deep shade of red. I immediately turn off my camera due to embarrassment.

“Stop it, you big flirt.” 

He grins. 

“Sorry. I’m just being honest. I love your eyes.”

I think to myself… 

“You’re perfect.” 

“I’m what?”

Oh my god. I just said that out loud. Crap.

“Perfect. Guess I’m being honest today too.” 

This made him blush.

“Thanks, but I’m nowhere near as perfect as you.”

This made us sit in silence again. We just looked at each other. The more I look at him, the more I realize how perfect he is. I wonder if he thought the same. Probably not. 

Guess these feelings didn’t get washed down the drain. And to be perfectly honest, I don’t mind it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 5!


	6. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella receives a message that blows her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 baby! Very short chapter, but it's still very important to the story. I hope you enjoy :D

**Chapter 6: The Message**

I woke up to a pretty long message from Tubbo this morning. This was odd because our messages are normally short and sweet. It took me multiple times reading through it, to fully understand it. To be fair, I was blown away by what it read.

_ -Hey Bee, I know we haven’t known each other for long but I have a question. In a month or two I’m heading to the states to meet up with Ranboo. Me and him have been planning this for a while… and I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to meet up somewhere. I’m planning on visiting all sorts of states, and Arizona is one of them. Just wondering if you’d like to meet up somewhere there? _

Of course I’d like to meet up with him. To see him in person would be unreal, but it is something I would definitely like to do. I message him back right away.

_ Yeah of course I’d like to meet up. That sounds fun. When do you plan on coming?  _

He messages back almost immediately.

_ -Ranboo and I are meeting up on the 17th of July, and I don’t fly back home until the 25th. So any time from the 20th to the 24th would work.  _

Wow, that is so soon. 

_ Hold on, lemme check my calendar.  _

I check my calendar to see that I am free all of those days. Who am I kidding, of course I’m free, I never have plans besides streaming. 

_ Yeah, I’m free anytime :) _

_ -Awesome!  _

My phone starts to buzz 

_ Incoming FaceTime from Toby…  _

I answer it.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“Sorry, I’m just really excited. My family will be coming along with me of course, but maybe we can get sometime to ourselves?”

_ Time to ourselves, I wonder what for? _ , I think to myself.

“Yeah, that would be nice. So where are you guys planning on visiting?” 

“Well um… I plan on going over to Ranboo’s place, and then wherever you want to show me.”

“Wherever I want to show you? Are you sure? Because the area of Arizona I live in is quite boring, and I don’t have the money to go anywhere besides where I live.”

“How could a place be boring when you live there?”

His words are so innocent, but they still make me go red.

“You’ll see Toby. Southern Arizona can be pretty boring.”

“I doubt it, but okay. If you say so.”

We sit in silence again. And to be honest, the silent moments are my favorite moments of our calls. It feels nice. 

“I can’t wait to see you…” he says 

“... I’m gonna give you the biggest hug!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 6!


	7. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a recurring dream about Tubbo and confronting her feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 baby! This chapter is based on an actual dream I had. I hope you enjoy :D

**Chapter 7: The Dream**

I’ve been having a recurring dream lately. To be honest I’ve been having this dream ever since I started talking to Tubbo. It starts at Tubbo’s house. I’m staying the night there, sleeping in Lani’s room. Lani always comes up to me and tells me the same thing everytime.

“Toby told me he’s got a bit of a crush on you. But don’t tell him I said anything to you.” she tells me.

“I won’t say anything. But to be honest I got a bit of a crush on him too.”

“Oh my gosh!? Really? I’m gonna go tell him!”

“No! Please don’t!” 

But I am always too late to tell her. Everytime I have this dream she is already out of the room on her way to tell Tubbo. That’s the last I see of Lani in my dream. The rest of my dream is just me and Tubbo. I always walk to his kitchen, to see he is making food.

“Hi.” 

I always sound nervous because I know Lani told him how I feel about him, and I am afraid of what he will say. 

“Hi. I’m hungry, you want some food?”

“Sure, thanks.”

“No problem.”

I sit there in silence as I watch him make food for us. It always feels like I am sitting there forever in my dreams. I always feel anxious as I wait for him to finish. I just want to know what he thinks of what Lani told him. 

He brings over two ham sandwiches and sits down right next to me.

“Lani told me something, and I am not sure if I should believe it.”

Everytime he says this my heart skips a beat.

“I want to believe it, but I am not sure if it is true. She says that you like me.”

This part of my dream always gives me butterflies.

“Maybe I do, okay? I just don’t know how to tell you.”

“There is a crumb on your lip, lemme get it.”

He takes his thumb and gently brushes the crumb off of my lip. This makes my face almost turn maroon. I have never blushed this hard. I just stare at him, due to the fact that I can’t speak, I can’t even think, I just freeze there. 

“Sorry. It was bothering me.” he says.

“Uh-uh-uh… I-I, uh-uh…”

But as I am mid sentence, he grabs my face and kisses me. But I always wake up before I can say anything else.

Part of me wants to tell Tubbo about this dream, because maybe if I do, it will go away. But the other part of me doesn’t because it is embarrassing, and I don’t know if he feels the same way. 

**-**

I feel my phone vibrate as it lays on my stomach.

_ Incoming call from Toby _

I pick it up.

“Heh-hello?”

I sound so tired. He woke me up from a nap I was taking. Of course I was having that dream about him.

“Hi, I just wanna talk that’s all, because I know you are going to ask why I called.”

“Oh okay.” I say. 

I yawn.

“Am I boring you?”

“No.” I say “You woke me up from a nap, that’s all.” 

“Oh sorry-”

“No you’re fine, I need to get up anyway. Um, actually can I tell you something?” 

“Yeah, you can tell me anything,” he says.

I only tell him what I am about to say because I am so tired, and can barely even think.

“I had a dream you kissed me. It felt so real, it felt so perfect. I have this dream all the time, and all I want is for it to actually happen. Ugh, I want it so badly.”

“You had a dream about what!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 7! Get ready for the next chapter, it's a juicy one :D


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tubbo confront their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 baby! I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

“You had a dream about what!?”

He sounds so shocked, but that makes sense. We are only friends. 

“Uh-uh- I-I… I’m sorry. I’ve probably screwed everything up now. I just wanted to be honest. I can’t get it out of my head. It’s all I’ve been able to think about lately.”

I can just imagine his face: pure shock. 

“I’m glad you told me this Bee-”

_ He’s glad? _ , I think.

“-because I’ve been thinking about you nonstop. You are all that’s on my mind. I’m quite literally counting down the days until I get to see you, get to breathe the same air you do, just be around you. I’ve wanted to say something for so long, but you took the words right out of my mouth. You don’t know how badly I want to kiss you.”

There is no way he means that.

“Really? You’re not just screwing with me? You actually mean that.” 

“Yes, I really like you Bella.”

We sit in silence. I can hear him breathing, so I know he is there. 

“I don’t think you understand how happy you make me Toby, hearing your voice just brightens up my day.”

“Aww, you are too sweet Bee.”

“I am just so glad you are in my life. You don’t understand how much you mean to me.”

“I feel the same way about you, Bee.” 

We sat there in silence again. Except this time I have a huge grin on my face.

“Oh Bella. If only you could see the massive smile on my face right now. I haven’t felt this happy in quite a while.” 

“Me too.”

I hear him yawn.

“Are you tired?” I ask him.

“Yeah, it is pretty late here.”

“What time is it there?”

“2 AM.” 

He yawns again.

“Toby! Wh-why are you still awake?”

“Like I said, I wanted to talk to you. I couldn’t get you off my mind, so I just decided to call you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 8!


	9. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out some exciting news from TommyInnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 baby! I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 9: Butterflies**

Today is the 14th of July and Tubbo’s flight leaves tomorrow morning. We decided that the 21st and 22nd are the days we could spend together. Just a little over a week and I would get to see him. We have been messaging about it for the past couple weeks. We've been talking about all the things we are gonna do together. We are so excited. My phone buzzes.

_ -Just a little over a week and then I get to give the biggest hug ever!  _

_ Tubbo, why are you messaging me right now? Don’t you have packing to finish up? Your flight is tomorrow! _

_ -You don’t need to remind me that my flight is tomorrow, I am quite aware and excited. But you are right, I need to finish packing everything. I can’t forget the present I got you. _

_ You got me a present? _

_ -Yup :) I better get to bed soon. I wanna be able to get up in time for my flight tomorrow.  _

_ Oh! I can’t wait to see you! But you better finish up packing and GET TO BED soon  _

_ -Okay talk to you tomorrow <3 _

The heart emoji gave me a rush of butterflies.

_ You give me butterflies, heheh  _

_ -Yeah, and I enjoy doing that heheh. _

I am starting to see a whole new side of Tubbo, and I like it. 

-

_ -Hey Bee, I’m at the airport now. I board the plane in 15 minutes!  _

_ I’m so excited. I can’t wait to see you.  _

_ -There is no way you are as excited as I am.  _

_ You are probably right.  _

_ -It is gonna be so weird to see Ranboo in person, but even weirder to see you in person. _

_ I imagine it will be.  _

_ -Hold on, I’ll text you in a bit. Lani wants to go get some food real quick. _

**-**

It has been 15 minutes since he has texted me. He most likely boarded the plane already, so I decide to stream.

I boot up twitch, and decide to stream some minecraft again. I load up minecraft, and start my stream.

“Hey chat, I have something super exciting planned for next week, so you will definitely want to tune in next week.

Chat is going crazy.

_ Just tell us  _

_ Tell us _

_ TELL US BELLA _

_ We need to know what is happening next week _

_ PogChamp _

But one message catches my attention 

_ TommyInnit: I know what is happening hahaha _

This makes chat go even crazier 

I privately message Tommy

_ WTF  _

_ -HAHA LOL _

_ VC NOW!  _

_ -Okay _

He joins a private call.

“Nice job Tommy, you’ve got my chat going crazy now.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You can be such a prick!” I say.

“Wow! I must’ve gotten you pretty mad because you never swear.”

“Um yeah you got me mad. Big deal.” 

“So you are meeting up with Tubbo?” Tommy asks me.

“Tommy what the hell!”

“Oh sorry. Did chat not know about this.”

“No they didn’t. I haven’t told anyone.” 

Tommy joins the minecraft server I am in. Once I see his avatar, I hit it multiple times until he dies. 

“WHAT THE FAWK” he exclaims. 

“You deserved that.” 

“Whatever.” he says.

Tommy messages me on discord

_ -He is really excited to see you. He won’t shut up about you. Did he tell you about the necklace? He won’t shut up about the necklace. _

_ What necklace?  _ I text back.

_ -Some necklace with butterflies on it. He says butterflies remind him of you. _

_ I didn’t know about a necklace. He hasn’t said anything. He mentioned a present, but not a word about a necklace. _

_ -Fuck. That must be the present.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 9! One more chapter left, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story :D


	10. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tubbo finally meet up irl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 baby! Last chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 10: Constellations**

He is here and it doesn’t feel real. His family dropped him off at my apartment about 15 minutes ago. I briefly met them; they seem nice. Tubbo greeted me with a hug, but it was quite awkward. He is taller than expected, but I stand at a whopping 5’3” so it doesn’t take much to be taller than me. 

The entire time he has been here, I’ve been so nervous. I never have anyone over, I usually just stay in my apartment all by myself. The most human interactions I get are when I speak to the cashier at the grocery store. I don’t have any close friends at college which is one of the many reasons why I live alone. 

When I was finished giving the “tour” of my tiny apartment, we just sat on my couch in silence. 

One thing I forget to mention to Tubbo, is how awkward I am in person. 

“Sorry I am so awkward, I never have anyone over. I don’t do well with people in person, hence why I live alone.”

“You’re fine.” he says.

He smiles at me. 

“You wanna go somewhere?” I ask.

“Sure. Where are we headed?”

“It’s a surprise.” I say with a smirk on my face. 

“Okay.” 

I peel myself off of my black leather couch and grab my keys. I nod my head towards the door showing I’m ready to go. Tubbo gets off the couch and exits my apartment. I lock the door behind me, and we go down a couple flights of stairs. I push the door open that leads to the parking lot, and Tubbo goes through it. 

A beep comes from my tiny green car when I unlock it. I open the drivers side door and get in. I start my car, and Tubbo gets into the passenger's side. 

“Sorry for the mess.” I say.

There are a couple of empty water bottles and wrappers near Tubbo’s feet.

“It’s alright.” he says with a smile on his face.

I put the car in reverse and back out of the parking lot. I turn on the radio and shuffle the playlist on my phone. 

The sun is starting to set, which is perfect. Where we are going, it needs to be pitch black outside. 

“So how was the flight?” I ask.

“It was good, I assume. I slept most of the time.” he responds.

“Did you at least sleep well?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s good. What was it like meeting Ranboo?” I ask.

“It was weird, but not as weird as meeting you, if you know what I mean.” he says.

“Yeah I know what you mean. This is weird.” I say.

We sit there listening to the music, not talking for a while. Tubbo just stares out the window, and I stare into the road ahead of us. But the song that comes on sparks us both to say something.

“ _ I should be over all the butterflies. But I’m into you, I’m into you.”  _ the radio plays.

“This song reminds me of childhood,” I say. “Driving to Lake Erie with my family in the summer with all the windows down. I miss those simple days. But this song also reminds me of you and all the butterflies you give me.” This causes us to blush.

“That reminds me. I have something to give you. I don’t wanna make a big deal out of this, so here.” 

I look over to see him holding a necklace with a bluish purple butterfly on it. He places it in the palm of my hand. I look at it for a second, still trying to focus on driving. 

“Thank you, it’s really pretty. I like it.” I say with a grin on my face.

“You’re welcome. Butterflies just remind me of you.” he says.

-

We pull into the parking lot of the secret location. It’s dark out. The only source of light is the street lamp down the street. I turn off the car and get out. Tubbo still sits in there.

“You coming?” I ask him.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry I just got distracted.” he responds.

He gets out of the car and walks over to me. I walk over to the entrance and open a metal fence. 

“This is the town I used to live in before I moved off to college, and this is the skate park I used to hang out at with my friends. It’s pretty small, but it has a special place in my heart.” I say.

“It’s nice.” he says.

I run over to a flat quarter pipe and climb up it. I hold out my hand.

“Here. It can be kinda hard to get up here.” I say.

He grabs my hand and I pull him up. We go up to a higher curvy quarter pipe. I sit down, letting my legs dangle off the edge. He sits down next to me. 

“The quarter pipe we are currently on I call ‘The Earth’.”

“Why?” he says in a chuckle.

“Well um, this is the biggest pipe here, and the graffiti on it looks kinda like Earth, don’t ya think?”

He looks underneath us to see the graffiti.

“Yeah, it kinda does look like Earth. I mean it's just a greenish blue circle, but I still see it.” he says. 

“If you lay down, things get even better.” I say as I lay down.

He lays down next to me. I look up into the sky.

“Look!” I say pointing to the sky.

The sky is filled with stars. Little does he know, I love astrology. 

“Wow!” he says in astonishment.

We lay there in silence just looking at the sky together, until I spot some constellations. 

“Look, over there is the constellation Hercules.” I say.

“Right there?” He says pointing his finger up into the sky.

I shake my head no and slide closer to him. I grab his hand and point it at the constellation and trace over it. 

“Right there.” I say letting go of his hand seconds later.

“Oh I see now.” he says in a chuckle.

“Oh! And over there, is Ara a constellation of love.” I say.

He looks at me, and I look back at him. He smirks.

“Where?” he says.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. I grab his hand and point it at the constellation and trace over it for him. But this time I don’t let go his hand because he wraps his fingers around mine. This makes me blush with embarrassment.

“Uh, uh, we better get you back to your hotel. It’s getting late.” I say.

“I agree, I am getting pretty tired.” he says. 

We slide down the quarter pipe and head towards my car. 

“Wait,” he says.

“Yeah?” I say.

He grabs my face, and pulls me in close. He just stares into my eyes. This makes me so nervous that I can hear my heart beating in my ears.

“Sorry, I just like your eyes,” he says.

“Um… uh- it’s fine.” I say.

We get in my car, and I drive back to his hotel.

-

I pull into the hotel parking lot, and look over at Tubbo. He just sits there staring at me.

“What?” I say.

“It’s nothing. I’m just gonna miss you.” he says.

“You know we can still call on discord and stuff.” I say.

“Yeah, but it just won’t be the same.”

“You’re right.” 

I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh. He also sighs. We just sit there.

“Um well, I told my mum that I would be back by 9 and it’s 8:50.” he says.

“You better go.” I say.

“Yeah.” he says in a sigh.

I open the car door to get out, but I grab his hand before he exits. 

“Wait.” I say. 

He turns around and looks at me. I grab his face and kiss him. I just couldn’t help myself.

“Um, wow.” he says.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Don’t apologize. I liked it.” he says with a grin on his face. “But before I go, I have something to tell you. I had a dream about you months ago, before I even started talking to you. I kissed you in it, and it was perfect. I woke up and knew I had to make you mine, so that’s why I reached out to you.”

“Well… aren’t you successful.” I say. “... because I am 100% yours.” 

We both blush. 

“One more thing.” he says. “Come visit  **me** sometime.” 

“Maybe I will.” I say.

“Goodbye, Bella.” 

“Goodbye, Toby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. This is my first post on here. I might write some more stuff and post it, but that depends if I get inspired to write again. Anyway, big thanks for making it all the way through my short original story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I know it is quite short and slow, but don't worry it will speed up eventually. And no need to worry, this story is finished. No need to wait for the next chapters.


End file.
